


To Protect Her

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Thyst [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: A story from Thyst's past. This is towards the beginning of his relationship with Wen.





	To Protect Her

Thyst stood on a wall above the training area and watched the recruits below. Their archery training was going just about as well as their sword training: terrible. He watched one of the recruits in particular,Vim, he believed the boy’s name to be, fire an arrow that nearly stuck another man below. Thyst would have a talk with him later about individual training. He heard laughter coming from his the right and didn’t even need to look to know who was there. He smiled to himself. 

“Good morning, Lady Liadon,” Thyst said, his grin matching hers.

“Good morning, Captain Sylvaranth,” Wen’s voice was like silk to Thyst’s ears. 

“I expected you to be asleep still this early in the morning,” Thyst said. 

“And miss seeing my new guards so thoroughly disappoint their captain? Not a chance,” she laughed again. He loved her laugh. He wished he heard it more often, but it had been difficult to see her since his promotion to captain. It seemed he was always busy and didn’t have time to stay with his charge while she was within the castle walls. 

“Well I’m glad something good could come out of my frustration.” Thyst finally turned to face her and she was already smiling up at him.  The two seemed to be the opposite sides of a coin. She was slight and pale with ash blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and long pointed ears that marked her as a high elf, while he was tall and broad with dark coloring, violet eyes, and shorter ears revealing him as a half elf. They stood in silence, drinking in each other,  neither one wanting to break the spell of this rare moment of solitude. 

Wen reached out a hand to brush back a strand of long black hair that had escaped Thyst’s ponytail. Thyst pushed the hair back before she could touch him. Her hand hung in the air for a moment, then she put it down, confused.  

“What’s wrong?” Wen asked, sadness in her voice. 

“It’s nothing,” Thyst looked away as he spoke, but felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thyst, you’re acting strangely. You can tell me if something is wrong. You always help me, let me help you this time.” Thyst did not turn back to Wen as she spoke. He couldn’t face her. 

He had sworn to be her protector and her guard, not her lover. He knew she would marry Lord Favian in the coming weeks. He knew he could never have her. Whatever this was needed to end now before things got worse. Before she saw him the way he saw her. 

“I have to go down to the recruits,  _ Lady _ Liadon,” He injected as much steel into the words as he could. He felt her hand leave his shoulder. 

“Will I see you sometime later?” she asked with hurt in her voice. 

“I don’t think so. Good day, my Lady,” Thyst replied and began to walk away. 

“Good day, Thyst.”

Thyst wanted more than anything in the world to say something, to tell her he loved her more than anything, to ask her to run far from S yngorn with him, somewhere that they could be together. Far away from elven politics and racial prejudice and the fact that she would be married to another man. He wanted so badly to say all of these things to her, but Thyst remembered his vows to protect her, and walked away from the one person in the world he loved.


End file.
